Dish racks or dishwashing sets have been available for many years with several orientations to accommodate the sizes and shapes of a variety of dishes, plates, cups and utensils. Racks and sets available to the public provide space for the different types of dishware and utensils, however not all designated drying areas arc capable of hosting different types of dishware with adequate support, because drying areas arc typically designed for particular types of dishware or utensils. In other words, the plate areas are designed for plates and the dish and/or cup areas are designed for dishes and/or cups. Flat areas providing space for cups or dishes do not provide adequate support for the drying of plates. A versatile drying rack is needed which would be beneficial for the drying of cups or other dishware requiring a generally flat louvered drying area, while also providing adequate support for plates when they are placed in the same area for drying.